


Mission Successful

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Taiga's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: Taiga's thoughts on a certain gamer doctor who reminds Taiga of himself in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga & Houjou Emu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Mission Successful

**Author's Note:**

> I know Taiga usually teams up with Hiiro due to their backstory but I think Taiga and Emu could have had an interesting dynamic given how similar the two of them were. Which is why I've decided to expand upon that.
> 
> Also Taiga is a sad poet who'll keep his thoughts to himself rather than voicing them.

_I have lost everything._

_My life is like a barren desert. There is sand as far as I can see. There are no flowers here. No hope._

_I can only accept the desert and live with it._

_I have only one thing to do hereafter. My purpose. My responsibility._

_Destroy all Bugsters._

* * *

Taiga watches as the new kid - Emu is his name - walks into his clinic. The kid's eyes are full of hope, blissfully unaware of the dark world he is trying to find his way in.

_Huh. Nostalgic… Not having any clue yet he’s trying so hard._

_It's better to make him leave now. Don't show that you care. Just get his gashat and make him leave._

But Emu does not stand down. Not even when his and Hiiro's rider gauge is reduced to a dangerously low amount. He manages to defeat the bugster. Or so he thinks.

_Tch. So much for being the genius gamer. I have to swoop in to save him. Well atleast I get to take his gashat._

* * *

When everyone is defeated, Emu stands up to the Black Ex-Aid’s challenge and defeats him, obtaining the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat in the process.

_Oh that's how you go to Level 3? Not bad, kid. But I'm taking your gashat. That black Ex-Aid is already messing with your ideals. I have no idea who he is but he is clearly trying to break you. Please quit now before you are scarred for life. Let the experienced people take care. By experienced people, I mean ONLY ME!_

* * *

How is it always Graphite who poses a huge threat every time?

Emu (or rather M) manages to get the four of them working together to defeat Graphite. But who gets the Drago Knight Z gashat?

They call it a draw in the end.

_Well he can stay for now. That idea was indeed clever. Maybe he could be helpful._

_No no no no no. What am I thinking? I have to make everyone leave before someone gets hurt._

* * *

_Kuroto was black Ex-Aid all along?! THAT BASTARD! Has he been pulling the strings for all these years?_

_Was he the reason for Brave's girlfriend's-_

_No. Don't go there. Thinking about the past isn't going to do any good right now. Focus on the mission. Take down Genm. Collect the gashats. Destroy all bugsters._

_But why does Lazer seem particularly interested in Ex-Aid? Am I missing something? Lazer did mention Ex-Aid didn’t undergo the compatibility surgery. Was he given the surgery by mistake?_

_Well, it doesn't matter I guess. Just focus on eliminating bugsters._

* * *

On a rainy Christmas day, mission failed miserably.

_Shit. This is exactly why I didn’t want others involved in the fight against bugsters. I wanted to make sure no one else faced any consequences of being in this battle and yet Lazer..._

_Guess I need to look into Ex-Aid. Lazer seemed so fixated on him. Genm clearly killed Lazer for that._

* * *

Taiga puts his radiology skills to find out something he might have seen coming.

“Ex-Aid, you have the game disease.”

* * *

Emu keeps getting headaches every time he transforms. But he doesn’t seem to care about that. He seems more concerned with keeping the patients safe rather than figuring out the mystery surrounding him. It’s probably for the better that he isn’t very concerned about it. There isn't a way for others to explain the truth that wouldn't stress him out.

_Ex-Aid, stop pushing yourself so much when your body has already reached its limit. Dangerous mistakes can be made. One mistake can danger the patient’s life. And you are a patient as well._

_I have to stop Ex-Aid before his condition worsens. But the kid is not ready to give up._

Unfortunately the world does not reward the people who don't give up.

Rather, they get punished.

* * *

“HOUJOU EMU! Why can you transform into Ex-Aid without the compatibility surgery? Why can you create Gashats? Why does your head hurt after you transform? There’s only one answer. Houjou Emu, You are the first person in the world to be infected with the bugster virus.”

Hiiro, Taiga and even Parad try to stop Kuroto but they are too late. Emu hears everything.

Emu nearly loses himself to the game disease and his gamer side takes control. But he miraculously makes his return after Hiiro’s inspirational speech. But it's not without consequences.

He develops a fear of transforming. Fear of losing himself again. Fear of death.

As much as Taiga wanted Emu to quit, he couldn't help but admit that seeing Emu in his current state was not pretty. Lost. Confused. Scared. It just wasn’t like him at all. So Taiga decided to use the one trick he knew to help Emu : Be a jerk.

“Ex-Aid. If you are too afraid, put down your gashat and leave. Just protect yourself for the rest of your life and smile alone.”

That seemed to have worked out well. Emu did find his resolve. But was bringing him back to the battle the right thing to do?

* * *

Emu spares Kuroto's life after he reprograms his immortality.

_What the hell are you doing? How could you let Genm go? He is the reason we are in this mess. He has manipulated everyone for his goals. Especially YOU! How could just let him go?_

Emu however refuses to take a person's life, as a doctor.

_Being kind and gentle is fine until a life is lost because of you._

(Which might not be true since it was the actions of a madman who manipulated the situation to go that way but the world doesn't know that.)

_Please put an end to Genm before things get worse._

Emu did stop Kuroto while saving his life in the process. Too bad Parad ruined it.

* * *

When Kamen Rider Chronicle is launched, the Ministry of Health puts the CR doctors on standby. But Emu still rushes to the battle.

_Kid no. Don't do that. I know you mean well, but going against Ministry orders does not end well. Why do you keep making the same stupid decisions I made?!_

But Emu stands firm in his decision. Pledging to the world that he would save as many patients as he can.

Luckily the Ministry saw Emu's point and no damage was done. But that doesn't mean they are going to be safe forever.

_I have to put an end to Kamen Rider Chronicle._

* * *

Parad rises as the most dangerous bugster they have faced. He keeps stealing Emu away while the other riders are unable to land a single hit on him. Finally Emu stands up to his challenge, making it clear to others that he wants to go against Parad on his own.

_Kid, I wanted to do everything on my own. Look how that turned out. So, no. I'm not letting you do this on your own._

Nico gives Taiga the best opportunity.

“As a Ride Player, shouldn’t I be the one to defeat Parad and get his Gashatrophy to reach the final boss?”

_Bless you. I can use this as an excuse to go save him._

“Let’s go.”

(Not that they were effective in their efforts. It took Poppy’s efforts to bring the madman back from the dead to save Emu)

* * *

Hiiro betrays the CR Riders to join Masamune. Emu tries going after Hiiro but Taiga doesn’t let him. How could he? After all, Hiiro is the way he is right now because Taiga couldn't save Saki.

_This is my fault that the surgeon had to dirty his hands. If only I could stop the tragedy 5 years ago, he wouldn't be in this position. This is my fault that they are in this mess._

"This is not your fault Taiga" Nico tries to tell him.

But Taiga is not having it.

_Let Brave do whatever he wants. I shall do what I’m supposed to do. Stop Graphite._

Doing that, he almost dies.

_That's fine right? I don't have anything to live for. The others tell me to hold on but why? I have lost everything in life. Too bad I can’t keep Nico safe anymore._

“Taiga!! Taiga….”

* * *

But Hiiro managed to save Taiga's life. He was definitely grateful for it. More than he could express.

But things can never get easier for them, can it? Cronus infects Nico with Gamedeus virus. The only one who can save her right now is Emu (and Parad if everything went according to his plan).

“Ex-Aid, please…”

_She is my only patient. Please don’t let her die._

* * *

The bastard Cronus (Gamedeus Cronus now) takes Nico to the final game stage, putting her at such a disadvantage.

_I was given a second chance at life. What's the point of it if I can't save my patient?_

With all the resolve in the world, Taiga manages to get to the game stage and transform into Cronus. But it's not enough.

_I’ll protect Nico no matter what._

“Then value your own life also.” Hiiro and Emu arrive, glad to finally see the true Taiga.

"Doctors should take care of themselves too. Doctors are responsible for the lives of many patients, after all. Don’t forget that. Doctors have a duty to live so we can save our patients.”

“A duty to live…”

“Taiga san. You are a doctor, right?" Emu hands him his coat.

“Yeah…”

Those words may be far too naive and idealistic for the world they are in. But maybe that's what Taiga needs. Little did Emu know that his words impacted Taiga more than he shows.

* * *

The press conference.

Despite all the hardships and losses, Emu manages to smile bravely in front of the crowd. He speaks confidently about finding a cure. A hope. A promise to bring everyone back.

"We will definitely find a way to bring back the people who vanished. That’s our job as doctors."

And he goes on to list the names of the vanished people.

"Maki Jiro san."

"Ex-Aid, you.."

_He is not the kid I should be worried about. He is the one I should be proud of._

* * *

"Taiga san" Emu walks into the clinic with a few packages in his hand and places them on the table.

"What's all this?"

"We all wanted to congratulate you on getting to practice again. The others were busy so I decided to bring them."

"You idiot! You didn't have to!"

"We all wanted to. Especially Hiiro san." He points at a box which was wrapped neatly with a blue bow "He baked that himself. He would have brought it here but Kiriya san started teasing him and he became too shy."

Emu smirks at that which means Kiriya has teased Hiiro to no end about that which would have made the surgeon blush uncontrollably. The thought of it is enough to make Taiga chuckle.

“We are glad to have you with us, Taiga san. Looking forward to working with you.”

"Emu.."

He looks surprised. Taiga rarely calls anyone by their name so the sudden change comes as a shock.

"Thank you."

_Thank you for putting faith in me when I was far gone. Thank you for bringing me back. Thank you for everything._

Emu's face breaks into a smile. "It’s our pleasure, Hanaya sensei." He puts emphasis on the title. The title that Taiga had, lost and managed to regain.

Taiga allows himself to smile. He has earned this.

Soon Emu’s smile turned to a smirk. “Did you just call me by my actual name? Aww, that’s cute.” he teased.

“You… Shut up.” Taiga huffs, cheeks reddening. Emu just laughs in response.

_Argh. Do I have to deal with his snarkiness now? Great._

_Oh no, what would happen if he teams up with Nico? I’m doomed._

_Well, that is fine. I’m no longer alone. The lone dessert I walked in is starting to bloom._

_This is a happy beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was a good read.
> 
> I've been working on this one for a very long time. I basically had to revisit the whole of Ex-Aid to get the proper feel and dialogue for the characters (which includes Snipe: Episode Zero and Mighty Novel X so I'm feeling sad for these poor boys again. Someone please give them a hug, they deserve it)
> 
> Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr [@moonlightnish](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
